


...And You'll Miss It

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Surprise Kissing, lena is a useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: So Lena might've had a little crush on the strike team's healer.Alright. It might've been more than just a little crush.You could hardly blame her.





	1. Chapter 1

So Lena might've had a little crush on the strike team's healer.

You could hardly blame her. Angela had saved her life on a number of occasions, Slipstream incident notwithstanding. She'd woken more than once in the med bay to the sight of Angela standing over her, brow adorably furrowed as she focused on monitoring whatever diagnostics were on her holoscreen. Who  _ wouldn't _ fall for that pretty face she woke so often to, baby blue eyes clear and focused, soft lips pursed in concentration, a dusting of freckles over her cheeks and shoulders—

Alright. It might've been more than just a  _ little _ crush.

Lena groaned to herself to realize it, flipping over in bed to bury her burning face in her pillow, tangling her fingers into her untamed hair. Dammit, it shouldn't have been this difficult. Talking to pretty girls hadn't ever been an issue of hers  _ before. _ Hell, Lena had been an outright stud back in uni. It was kind of her  _ thing. _

With Angie it was... different. She felt like a damn college student again, blushing and stumbling over her words like a right berk every time Angela flashed that warm, genuine smile at her. And Angie always seemed to have a smile reserved for her. It was getting out of hand.

"Just ask her out, Oxton," Lena huffed, turning onto her back again. "What are you, fourteen?" She'd asked dozens of women out on dates before. It should've been effortless. And Angie was so often cooped up in her office or the research labs on her own that it wasn't like she'd have to ask with an audience. "Literally, just—you don't even need to make it sound like a romance thing, just ask her to dinner."

Not a romance thing at all. Friends went to dinners together all the time. Not usually to upscale restaurants but it could happen. And yeah maybe Lena would wear her dress uniform for it, but only because she didn't really have lots of "upscale restaurant attire." The fact that it had a flattering cut was just an added bonus. She'd have to tell Angela about the usual attire, though. Didn't want it to seem like she was trying to embarrass her or something. She was sure Angela had a few nice dresses she could pull out for it. Hopefully ones that'd show off the soft curves of her hips and her unfairly toned middle—

_ There _ was a mental image that brought her gears grinding to a halt.

"Enough! Enough," Lena told herself sternly, blinking to her feet. "Christ. You're not a bloody teenager. Just ask her to dinner. That's all you've gotta do. Easy! Stop thinking about it so hard."

That was really the only problem, she decided. She was thinking too much about it. All she had to do would be to go up to her and ask. Then she couldn't overthink it anymore because it was already done. Right, then, that was sorted. Just had to go ask. She could do that.

Lena had gotten halfway to the medical wing before she realized that maybe half two in the morning wasn't the prime time to ask normal people out on dates. She paused mid-step after an idle blink as the thought occurred to her. Something between a laugh and a sigh slipped from her lips, and she leaned against the nearest wall, pinching the bridge of her nose. She  _ really _ had it bad. Chronal disassociation and all that, yes, but she usually had the sense to glance at a clock before making up her mind to do things.

_ Bugger. _

She was too wrapped up in her mental scoldings to register the soft click of heels on the tile floor. The curious call of "Lena?" behind her nearly made her blink directly into the wall in surprise.

"Doc, Christ," Lena laughed nervously, clutching at her chest over her harness. "Give a girl a heart attack."

Angela gave that soft, charming laugh of hers, lightly tapping Lena's forehead with her holopad. Lena's mouth felt dry. "You should cut down on the energy drinks, Lena. They'll make you anxious." Lena stared at her for a moment, bewildered, before wordlessly and indignantly pointing at Angela's coffee mug. Somehow the little smirk Angela shot her made her knees even weaker than her laugh did. "Do as I say, not as I do," she said, taking a defiant sip from the cup. "What are you doing up this late? Sleeping trouble?"

"What? Oh. No, I—" Babbling.  _ Again! _ "No no, not at all, Angie, just uh, y'know, weird sort of day. Chronologically, I mean. Temporally speaking." Angela gave a soundless  _ ahh. _ "And yourself?"

"Just heading home," Angela admitted. She started walking again; gestured for Lena to follow. Lena nearly tripped over her trainers in her haste to do so. "Jack's twisting my arm to make me actually take a weekend off, so I needed to make sure I was actually at a stopping point in my research to do so."

"You're actually taking the weekend off?" That might actually work in her favor, then.  _ Since you're actually taking the time to relax and all— _

Angela's pretty blue eyes crinkled with mirth at the corners. "For the most part." She gestured at Lena with her holopad. "What Jack doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Ha, yeah, that's true." Lena rubbed nervously at the side of her neck. She was already feeling a little flushed.  _ Just ask. _ "So, uh, d'you um... I mean, would you uh..." Angela turned that warm, sleepy smile on her. Lena felt her ears growing hot. "—um. Can I—uh, walk you home?"

The little smile broadened into a proper grin. "I would love that."

_ She's going to kill me, _ Lena decided, ignoring the stupid grin that'd erupted on her own face. Whatever, it was fine. She'd go happy at least.

Angela wasn't that much taller than Lena was, really, but Lena still had to walk a little faster than usual to keep up with her pace. Like Lena really cared anyway. Angie tended to steal her breath away anyhow, at least now she could blame it on the short power walk. And it  _ was _ short, too—Angela couldn't afford to live very far off-base just in case of a severe medical emergency, as she explained dryly.

"Geez," Lena huffed, putting a brief kick in her step to catch up again. "Even when you're not working you're still expected to be ready to work? How's  _ that _ fair?"

Angela chuckled softly. "No rest for the weary, as they say. At least I enjoy my work. It  _ is _ fulfilling, if not tiring." She plucked her keys from her jacket pocket, twirling the ring idly about a pale, manicured finger as Lena followed her up the walkway to her building like a lost puppy. "And as I say, Jack is all but forcing me to take this weekend off for all intents and purposes, so I do get  _ some _ time away from the office."

"Should really look into taking some more personal days where you can, Doc," Lena said before she could think about it. Angie gave her a curious look, brow creasing, and Lena felt that tell-tale prickle of heat creeping into her cheeks. "That—just, y'know, don't want my favorite doc burnin' out, y'know. That's—that's all. Lúcio's nice and all, but he's still, uh, sort of in training and..." She trailed off. "Y'know."

A soft, fond smile crept onto Angela's fair face. She leaned against what Lena could only assume was her front door. "I suppose I'll take that as a compliment. Not many people like seeing doctors at all, let alone have a favorite one."

"Aw, now that's rubbish, you know we love you—" Lena bit her cheek hard enough to bleed. She was quite certain that Angela had to just be ignoring the insistent burning in her face just to be polite.  _ Wait, does she know why I'm making a right arse of myself? ...Bollocks. Play it cool, dammit. _ Lena waved it off, her laugh high and nervous. "'S just that you take good care of us, that's all."

Angela laughed in turn. "I do try!" She gave a meaningful glance to the door her shoulder rested on and sighed. "Well, sadly, this is my stop. I do appreciate your walking me home, Lena; it was a nice start to my weekend off."

Lena's grin could've outshone the sun. "I—yeah, course, anytime love!"  _ Wait shit you never asked her out don't lose your chance! _ "Oh, wait, I—!"

Angela turned her head, that sweet, warm smile that had Lena so damn smitten with her beaming down at Lena, and in that very instant, Lena lost all sense of how to put a string of words together in any sort of coherent manner.

_ Just ask her to dinner. _ "I just—since you've got the weekend off—well not  _ just _ 'cause of that, but I mean—if you don't already have plans made—I don't want to intrude on anything you were gonna do, 'course, so feel free to tell me off—but just in case you  _ didn't _ have plans I just thought maybe that, that um—" Angela was looking more perplexed by the second.

"Lena, what are you—?"

_ You're losing her, just tell her already, do something, DO SOMETHING— _

Those soft blue eyes went wide when Lena's hands cupped her jaw, dragging her into a blistering kiss. Lena nearly whined aloud; Angela's skin was deliciously warm under her fingertips, her lips soft and pliable against Lena's mouth in her shock. Angela's breath stuttered, and she stumbled slightly when Lena pressed deeper, teeth just scraping her lip.

" _ Lena— _ " Angela grated out, voice rough.

That was enough to snap her out of it. Lena reared back, snatching her hands away as though she'd been burned, eyes wide and face scarlet with mortification. She'd. Kissed her. She couldn't get her thoughts in order long enough to ask her out, so she  _ kissed her?! _

_ THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT BY "DO SOMETHING," HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, _ she screeched mentally. She stood, frozen in place, just long enough to see Angela's eyes open in confusion before her survival instincts finally gave her a proper kick in the backside and Lena was  _ out, _ leaving fading blue flashes and kicked-up dust in her wake.

She only glanced back once, and Lena swore later she'd made up the sight of Angela watching after her, fingertips touched to her lips in wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena managed to keep herself from dwelling on it for a longer amount of time than she thought she would. She managed to get back to the base without thinking about it. She managed to get through a scalding hot shower without thinking about it. She even managed to put on some pajamas and crawl into bed without thinking about it.

Then she licked her lips and tasted coffee and coconut chapstick—neither of which she had—and Lena dissolved into a giddy fit of giggles, burying her face in her hands as a deep flush touched her face and neck, creeping down her chest.

"I  _ kissed  _ her," Lena whispered into her palms, grinning like a damn fool. She'd kissed Angela. Actually kissed her! Lord knows she'd been thinking about how blissful it'd be to feel Angie's lips against hers on more occasions than she could count, and now she  _ had _ and  _ god _ it had been so good. Angela's lips had been so soft against hers, soft and warm and pliant and god Angela had been so pretty under the moonlight standing in front of her apartment, those gorgeous blue eyes wide in shock at the bold move that... Angela... had no way of... expecting... Oh.

Lena bolted upright in bed, her blush draining into pallor in an instant.

"Oh god," Lena moaned aloud, dragging her hands down her face. "I  _ kissed her. _ " She'd kissed her strike team's healer. A woman she worked with on a weekly basis. Had she lost her bloody mind?! What  _ possessed _ her to— "Oh my  _ god, _ " she whined again, running her hands nervously back through her hair. She flopped back onto her bed, clutching at her cheeks. "Oh my god. I can never work here again. I'm going to have to  _ resign. _ "

How was she supposed to look Angela in the eye ever again? Oh, god, what was  _ Commander Morrison _ going to say? He'd bite her head off for putting the strike team in disarray! Gabe would understand, probably, but he wasn't the strike team commander— _ geeeeeez. _ This was a mess. A huge, entirely avoidable mess, that was all her fault. Great. Brilliant.

"You've really made a right twat of yourself now, Oxton," Lena griped, flopping over to bury her face in her blessedly cool pillow. What was she even supposed to say to Angela now? Couldn't bloody well ask her out after that bout of idiocy. How did you even apologize for something that stupidly impulsive?  _ Hey, sorry I nearbout stuck my tongue down your throat, wasn't really thinking, no hard feelings, yeah? _ Stupid. Stupid.

Lena heaved a loud, frustrated holler into her pillow.

Maybe it would be okay? Angie was so bloody gorgeous she was bound to be used to girls fancying her, yeah? Maybe she'd understand?  _ Probably haven't had many pounce her like that, though, _ she admitted grimly. Ugh. Well, if she was going to completely lose her mind at least it was right before Angie was going to be off the base a few days anyway. She had some time to think on how to apologize for being a lunatic.

Except she couldn't think of a good apology the first day. She assured herself that she still had time.

By the second day, Lena was starting to fidget more than usual, tapping her thumbs restlessly on her Anchor. She still hadn't gotten much further than "sorry I lost my mind," and that still didn't really seem like it would cut it.

By the third day—the  _ last _ day—Lena was sure she was about to vibrate directly out of the timeline from sheer nerves alone. Angie would be getting back soon,  _ tomorrow, _ and Lena still couldn't work up a proper apology to give her when she showed back up to work. Maybe Lena could just avoid her? That was always a possibility. One of the perks of being able to blink in and out of reality was that she was  _ really good _ at avoidance.

So. Sorted. Avoid the hell out of Angela to avoid having to talk about it ever again.

Which worked well! For all of about six hours. Then Lena nearly shrieked when her comm unit displayed a page from one Doctor Ziegler herself requesting Lena's presence in her office in the medical wing.

Bollocks.

Lena wasn't sure she'd ever dragged her feet more in her life as she meekly shuffled in the direction of the medbay. The trip typically took under two minutes between blinks and a cheerful sort of half-jog, but— _ typically _ she was more excited to see Angie than she was today.  _ Oh, she's going to rip me a new one, _ Lena realized, dragging a hand down her face. Not that she didn't deserve it. Ugh.

Even at her slowest pace, Lena still made it there in fewer than five minutes. But she did give herself a few extra minutes to work up the nerve to open the damn door that bore Angela's name.

When she did finally manage to wave her keycard in front of the scanner to open the door, Lena was still struck for a moment at the sight of Angela sitting at her desk, hard at work. She looked well-rested for a change, a fact that Lena miserably noted made her look even prettier. She was the absolute picture of professionalism, hair done up in her usual ponytail, fringe drawn back behind her ear, hard at work on the holoscreens in front of her. She was  _ so _ fucking pretty. It wasn't fair at all.

Angela glanced up before Lena could find her words again, glasses perched precariously on the bridge of her nose, and smiled up at her. Wait, smiled?

"There you are," Angela laughed, tugging her glasses off her face. "I was starting to think you'd gotten lost, Lena."

A thin, nervous laugh bubbled up in Lena's throat, and she shoved her hands into her pockets. She mumbled something like "oh, well, you know," as though that were any sort of response. Angela hadn't started yelling at her yet. Why wasn't she yelling yet?

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Angela said, an apologetic tone in her voice, as she stood.

"Oh. What? No, nothing at all, I'm—not really doing anything today," Lena managed to get out. "No, just. Didn't notice the page at first, 's all." Angela was still acting like nothing had happened, simply going over to her filing cabinet to withdraw some bulky folders from the top drawer. Lena wasn't sure what to make of it. Surely Angela had been just as taken aback as Lena was mortified? Wasn't she going to say anything about it?

Unless... she wasn't? Angela was bright as anything; she could probably tell that Lena had nearly died of embarrassment the instant she'd impulse-kissed her. Maybe they were just gonna... pretend it hadn't happened? She would've said something by now if not, right?

Lena's shoulders slumped in more relief than she was pretty sure she'd ever felt in her life.  _ Bless. _ Angela was just an absolute angel.

"—just needed you to take these to Gabe," Angela was saying, finally snapping Lena's attention back to her. Lena took the folders with a thousand-watt grin, rocking on her heels.

"Aye-aye," she chirped, giving Angela a silly salute and struggling to brace the heavy folders against her chest with her other hand. "That it, then?"

"That's it," Angela confirmed with that charming little smile of hers. "Thank you, Lena."

"You got it." Daft grin still plastered to her face, Lena turned to leave, folders hefted tight in her hands. She'd just moved to try to grab her keycard again when a hand on her shoulder gave her pause, and she looked up to meet soft blue eyes and a hint of a smirk. "Forget something, love?"

"Just one thing," Angela assured her.

Then those soft, warm lips were pressed against Lena's, Lena's back against the office door, and Lena was quite sure she'd popped a blood vessel in her face with how hot her cheeks felt in an instant. The folders dropped from her slack grip, papers skittering all over the floor, and even when Angela pulled back in surprise Lena stood stock still, face scarlet, mouth agape, staring up at her.

"I—I—that—you—" Lord, her kingdom for a complete fucking sentence. " _ Uh. _ " Close enough.

Angela's eyes glittered with mirth, her grin going wicked. "Cat got your tongue?"

Lena blinked hard. She only just had the presence of mind to recall in place, a cheat to get all those damned papers and folders and whatever back in her hands. "I'm sorry,  _ what? _ " Her voice was shrill with indignant disbelief. Because, genuinely,  _ what?! _

Angela laughed aloud, reaching up to gently push Lena's fringe out of her face. "Are you free tonight, häsli?"

And just like that, her blush intensified threefold. "Um."

"Dinner at seven?" Angela went on, grinning, that mischievous look still glimmering in her eyes.

"I-I uh..." Angela raised an expectant brow. Lena was too flustered from emotional whiplash to get it together. "That's, I, yes. Ma'am. Yes."

Angela chuckled, ruffling Lena's already-unkempt hair. "I'll pick you up, then. Wear something nice. And do get those files to Gabriel for me, häsli.  _ Danke. _ "

And with that, Lena was shooed out of the office. She stood there for a long moment, files clutched in trembling hands, face hot, lips still tingling where Angela had kissed her senseless, trying to make any of what just happened make sense. She'd tried to ask Angela out. Instead she'd kissed Angela out of nowhere and then bolted. She was supposed to apologize, but she couldn't get one strung together. Angela called her into her office today, on her day back, to ask Lena to take some files to Commander Reyes. And then? Angela? Kissed her? And asked  _ her _ to dinner?

Shit, wait, Angela  _ asked her out? _

Later that day, Lena was pretty sure half the med bay had heard her startled realization shout of " _ WHAT, _ " but she couldn't really find it in her to care.


End file.
